The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Leak detection systems for brake systems are generally known. Modern day brake systems typically have a primary circuit and a secondary circuit. For example, such systems may have the front/right brake calipers and the rear/left brake calipers on one circuit, while the front/left and rear/right brake calipers are on the other circuit. If one circuit develops a leak, the calipers of the other circuit will still remain operable. When detecting for leaks, it would be desirable to perform the tests needed in real time while the driver is operating the vehicle, and the necessary action of isolating the leaking circuit needs to be taken as quickly as possible while meeting braking distance requirements without negatively impacting brake performance or the brake pedal travel and “feel” to maintain driver confidence in the brake system.